Arrivals
by TheocRayne15
Summary: AU season 2... Alice never became niffin, she killed the beast with a Dagger. Julia never got raped. Three new arrivals will make BreakBills never the same... Lola, Draven and Kindred belongs to me


_The Arrivals_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Dean Fogg sat in his office and got up out of his chair._

 _"Lola Hart. Welcome to BreakBills..." Dean greeted her and she sat down. "You must have questions?" Dean asked and Lola responded, "It's weird, how I got here but you guys seem to know what I could do."_

 _"I'm curious Lola, how many spirits do you see?" Dean asked and Lola could almost laugh because there's way to many souls that she sees in this office right now that need help._

 _"You're kidding, right?" Lola asked and Dean simply said, "I don't." She looked around and said, "Fifteen." He looked around and got up, he walked around the office._

 _"I could feel it, the air is so thick almost like spider webs.." He sat down and said, "You will have a room mate named Julia and I trust that you two will get along. Our courses could help manage your abilties and if you feel the need to cross one of them over, we would like to be notifiy because of how it could can be distruptive." Lola nodded, she confirm that she will and they shook hands._

 _"Before we continue, I want to say that I hate Quentin Coldwater..." she said and the Dean was curious about that comment. "I could see all thirty-nine of his death." Lola told him and the Dean was concerned about that. "Wait, how?" The Dean asked and Lola told him, "The time Loop. I could see time-loops especialy his, he was suppose to die in most of them and believe me hearing him is fucking annoying."_

 _"Your in luck. I might have a traveler who could assist you." Dean said and he gave the name Penny. So she walked to her room, across campus, upstairs and saw Julia in a room._

 _"HI." Lola said and Julia responded, "Hi."_

 _"I'm Lola, I could see the dead..." she introduce herself, and Julia responded back, "Like Sixth Sense." Lola nodded and Julia introduced herself. "Do you see them now?" She looked around and there's a few._

 _"There's a few." she told Julia, and then he walked in._

 _"Hey Julia." Quentin said and Lola backed up, she heard them._ _ **"It's another me. It's another me. It's another me."**_ _Alice walked in with him and she heard,_ _ **"Alice. Bitch. I miss you."**_ _Julia notice that Lola flinch hard when Quentin walked in and Julia asked, "Are you okay?"_

 _"I could see all thirty-nine of his Deaths in front of me." Quentin said and Lola was squinting her eyes bad. "Q go for a few minutes" Julia said and Quentin asked, "You could see them?"_

 _"GET OUT!" Lola yelled and Quentin was push violently out of the room by her voice._ _ **His past lives scolded her.**_

 _ **Dean Fogg**_ _was waiting for the youngest students who'll enter BrakeBills and was accompanied by her Boyfriend, who is the second youngest._

 _"Kindred LoveKill, a fascinating name and Draven Guerrero, the youngest students in the history of BreakBills, 18 years old." Dean Fogg shook both of there hands and said, "I was fasincated how high you score, a lycan and a dark Magician whom I have to say is on par with one Alice Quinn. I trust that you and your Demon will behave."_

 _"We both promise." Kindred said and her eyes turned black,_ _ **"Of course we'll be very very good, little miss sunshine..."**_ _Kindred turned back to normal and said, "You have to excuse her."_

 _"Draven , we look forward to tapping into your abilties as Lycan." Dean Fogg said and Kindred scratch at him, Draven kissed her on top of the head and then engaged in a passionate kiss._

 _"Break it up you two." The Dean said and then they left._

 _"What the fuck?!" Quentin asked and Julia told them, "Just come back later Q..."_

 _Alice took him away and Julia shut the door, she felt protective almost immedately. "Back up before I feed you to Hades!"_ _ **They stopped**_ _and she breathe._

 _"I'm sorry I know he's your friend." Lola said and Julia couldn't explain it but felt protective...She grabbed her hand and was pulled into a hug. Julia always has an agenda but when it comes to Lola there's a connection._

 _"Q you can't take it personally, she could see the dead and that's hard for someone." Alice said and Quentin responded, "She didn't have to throw me out."_

 _"That was rude but still please don't take it personally, okay?" Alice asked and she knew they have a long way to go before there offically okay to be as functional as they were, it was a start._

 _Alice was happy not to have died from the beast thanks to the Dagger. Kindred and Draven was walking in the other direction, it was the Dark Magician who stopped and turned to see Alice, they share an intense stare down._

 _"Are you okay Kindred?" Draven asked and she said, "Of course I am Drave..." She kissed him and it was more intense, a nose bump then he growl. "Later." Kindred said and she puts her head on his shoulder._

 _"Are you okay, ALice?" Quentin asked and Alice told him she was as the blonde look off with her man._

 _Kindred and Draven got into their room, they were invited into college and Margo entered. "Welcome you two." Margo said with Elliot._

 _"Kindred LoveKill and Draven Guerrero, A Dark Magician and a Lycan. We had to offer and so come down for Cocktails..." Elliot said and Kindred told Draven, "You will stay here and unpack for us, my cheap clothes goes into the closet, my nice clothes up front. All my Boots where I could get them and make sure your clothes are neat, wear your necklace." They kiss and he said, "Die for you..." Kindred responded, "Kill the whole fucking world for you..."_


End file.
